The Legend of Zelda: Oni Link's Revenge
by Shady13
Summary: The Sheikahs, a proud and noble tribe dedicating their life to the Royal Family. They were the only living tribe to know the true legend of the Triforce. Once the King finds out about it everything takes a turn for the worst.


Oni Link's Revenge

Chapter 1: The Origin of the Legend

The Sheikahs, a noble and pride tribe who served the Royal Family, were the only ones to have ever known the legends of the Triforce. The tribe thought it'd be best to keep it secret. They know if word got out that everybody would want information on the Triforce. To there misfortune, the king of Hyrule overheard a Sheikah mother telling the sacred story to her children. The king immediately gained curiousity for the Triforce. He had an infinite amount of questions waiting to be answered.

He called forth Oni, the leader of the Sheikahs.

"Young Oni, I have heard a mother telling her children a legend of the Triforce," the king began to explain. "I have many questions to ask you."

Shocked that the king knew of the legend, Oni hesitated to speak.

"Uh...I am very sorry, king, but that story is to be kept secret. I can't answer any questions about it." Oni justified to the king.

The king knew something like this may happen, so he prapared.

"Listen Oni, I am willing to give you as much money as you want. I will give you as much power as you desire. You can have anything you wish, all in return is you to tell me the legend." Offered the King.

Oni quickly replied, "I am sorry but I cannot tell you anything."

The king continued to bid with the young Sheikah, Oni still refused. The king grew angry and began to threaten Oni.

"Well since you do not wish to bargain with me," the King said in a cross voice. "I will just have to torture the answer out of you, and the rest of your tribe."

The king was sure that offer would not be able to be turned down. There was a long pause. Oni looked at the ground thinking of what kind of pain he could cause the tribe. But he would have to be strong and keep the legend a secret and the rest of the tribe would understand.

Oni looked back up at the king, straight in his eyes and spoke with pride. "Do whatever you wish with us. Our tribe will not tell the secrets of the Triforce."

Oni walked away from the king. The king was furious, ablazed with anger. He called over one of his soldiers.

"That foolish boy made the biggest mistake in his life. If he wants to be tortured then let it be. Go tell Ganondorf to round up the Sheikah tribe and to put then at the bottom of the well in Kakariko Village. We will torture every single one of them until one gives up the truth." The king told the soldier.

"Why would you want to do that sir? The Sheikahs have been extremely loyal to the Family, and you want to torture them?" Wondered the puzzled soldier.

The King glared at him with heartless eyes. The soldier feared the cold look and went off to tell Ganondorf.

"Is that all I must do?" Questioned Ganondorf. "Finally I get to have a little fun around here. Tell the king I'll get on it right away."

Once all of the Sheikahs were placed into the bottom of the well, the persecution began. The first one up was Oni. Ganondorf chained his arms and the chains were rose, leaving him dangling just by the strength in his arms. He then ripped off Oni's top leaving his skin exposed, increasing the disheartening pain he will soon experience. Ganondorf took out a long black whip covered with razor sharp thorns at the tip. To even greater the agony that the Sheikahs were about to endure, they were forced to watch their love ones suffer right in front of their faces.

"So Oni, I hear you've been having some trouble with the king? C'mon now there's no need for that. You are all noble and loyal people right?" Ganondorf said with an evil smile looking at the rest of the tribe. "Now Oni let's begin shall we? Explain to me the legend of the Triforce." Ganondorf commanded.

"No, I told the king and now I'll tell you. Listen clear because this is all I will say. I will not say anything, it is a secret that only our tribe knows of and it is gonna stay that way!" Oni shouted.

Ganondorf took the shouting as disrespect and cracked the whip at Oni, slashing him clean across the chest.

"Aaaggggghhhh!!" Screamed Oni in unbearable pain.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that!" Ganondorf clarified. "Let me ask you again. What is the legend of the triforce?" Ganondorf spoke in a soft, cold voice.

Oni didn't reply. Ganondorf was starting to become irritated. He picked up his whip and split open Oni's skin, this time more than once. Blood was everywhere. The tribe watched with stricken looks on their face. All the color was drained from their faces. Many were crying and screaming, others covered their eyes to advoid watching, the rest were too frozen in fear to do anything.

Oni took several more blows after that. He could handle more than what a normal person could. No matter how many times he was cut, he would refuse to die. Ganondorf was tired of beating on the same person. He slowly brought up his arm and opened his hand out in front of him. Dark energy soon formed at the palm of his hand. He lifted his hand and shot the evil energy right at Oni. The blast hit him perfectly. Oni's body could not handle anymore pain but he still refused to die. Slowly his soul began to float out of his body and left the well. Ganondorf didn't notice the even happen and assumed Oni was finally dead. He unchained the brave Sheikah's now mutilated body and threw it into a corner of the room. He then grabbed another Sheikah and chained him against the wall, just as he did to Oni.

Meanwhile Oni's soul drifted out into the wide open fields of Hyrule. Oni knew that he would have to get back into the well to help the rest of his tribe but he couldn't do anything in this state. He then remembered about the Temple of Time and the chosen hero that would once save Hyrule that he had heard in legends as a child. He flew straight to the Temple and saw the Master Sword. He knew it was the connecting bridge from the real world and the river of time. Not knowing if it would work for sure or not, Oni entered the Master Sword. His plan did work. Oni was now in the flow of time. He hurried and began to search for the hero in the legends. Many years into the future he finally found the hero who would save all of Hyrule, Link. He took the form of his body and a bright flash blinded his sight.

When Oni regained his vision he was back in Kakariko. He took a quick glance at himself. He noticed that his body wasn't exactly like the hero's. Oni was dress in amor. He went to look in a puddle of water to see his new face. He saw that his hair was snowy white just as his eyes. He also noticed stranged markings on his body. Getting caught up in the moment Oni completely forgot about the real problem at hand. He ran off to the well, excited to give Ganondorf what he deserves.


End file.
